


性，性欲与肉的写作——从《朱颜血》《彩画堂KOF》与《剑风传奇》谈起

by Sususulia



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>公众现在只喜欢迎合他们阴暗心理的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	性，性欲与肉的写作——从《朱颜血》《彩画堂KOF》与《剑风传奇》谈起

我为什么要开始写这篇东西呢？人们热爱故事，如同热爱一场抵死缠绵悱恻的性爱；而对其他文体就显得兴致缺缺。这也不难理解，倘若将一根饱满光滑的阳具换为一块坚硬冰冷的长方镇纸，就没有那么多人欢迎，甚至容许它往里戳了。  
咳，我的确应该注意自己的语言。  
回到文题。《朱》与《彩》都是男性向作品，其中充斥着精液，奸污，器官，性……说实在的，当我意识到男人希望女性如何“取悦”他们之际，我深深地感到一股恶心。这倒并不是因为我身为女性，而是我以为自然的性爱观，性应该与进食一般，不需避讳也不会特意强调。当今有很多吃货，吃货至少还尊重着食物，不至于和性瘾划等号。要我说，暴食症才正对着性瘾，而如果一个人足够病态还可能被“双管齐下”。

“你受到这样对待只是因为你身为女人”，这基本是贯穿《朱》所有篇章的主题了。在《朱》之前，我读过《活着就是恶心》，然则既没有恶心，也没有性欲，那于我完全是一部根本不可行也不能实施的SM教程。《朱》在实用性这一点要进步多了，而且表达出了作者想写的一些东西，不至于为操而操（虽然想表达的也根本没有比这个高明）。有的篇章，比如《洁梅》《红棉》（我是真的觉得冰柔非常的肥美）与《海棠》，有些场景确实可以打起手枪（大多是不那么激烈与猎奇的片段）。让我真正感到有些恐惧的却是最不淫荡的《苍蓝》，因为主角的不无辜所以不会显得莫名奇妙，结尾的画面感很是足够。男人了解自己的欲望，却并不了解女人：女人更容易被情欲所困，因为她们并没有这种东西，她们甚至不知道这东西长什么样子。想像一下饿鬼众生，它们生来腹中空空，却并不知道有“饥饿”这样一种感觉；于它们来讲，自己总是在被一种不知名的痛苦折磨，而在知道饥饿感的生灵看来未免可笑。可笑，男人就是如此看待女人，贬低她们。  
不过还没完呢，女人并不是如《朱》里描写的那般，处于一种无望的深坑——事实上在《朱》里也不是。男人希望控制女人，他们知道情欲长什么样子，乃至那一切凌虐的情节不过是来得太激烈的情欲。然而他们却需要阴阜，他们的鸡巴需要那个粉色晶亮的温暖的腔，即使他们想把那些踩在脚下……人类就是如此，饿了就要吃，吃饱了就不要再吃，还高雅地反而厌恶起自身进食的样子。等到再饿了，那些腥臊的地界又开始流连忘返了；他们要把那些愚蠢的，滴着精液的鸡巴插进一切物件，美好的，遥不可及的，呻吟着的，丧失神智的，肮脏的……用快速的撞击与摩擦来进行他们以为的远征。不，醒醒吧，那不过是榨取你生命的物事！女人的酥爽媚态比起向你臣服，更是化骨毒药；等到她们身上所有的洞都被你的精液，脊髓与脑浆充满，你不再能于她们身上蠕动着行苟且之事，你形容枯槁，而她们会毫不犹豫地抛弃你，跑向另一根鸡巴——如果按照作者的逻辑来。不过既然是男性向自然要双规，男人永远不会无力，而女人永没有头脑（或者她们的脑子已经和贞洁一样被操烂了）。

《彩》的话因为是本子，没什么剧情可言。作为本子，女性角色的台词与“性”格居然能做出微妙的差别，已经很了不起了：比如尤莉是总受，不知火不喜欢内射（然而总是被内射），雅典娜比较害羞，丝露美喜欢被粗暴对待，Angel自慰就能H到，玛丽……算了我喜欢她，就不说她了。然而也就仅此而已了。即使不谈匪夷所思的剧情，各种扶他（抚额）和小孩子也够我喝一壶了——除却拳崇这个诡异的高频率男主，似乎作者十分中意“母子”的风格，大多女体肥美而硕大，男性则是克里斯那种貌似毛都不太有的很多，看着觉得很诱拐少年（这个我很雷）。  
比《朱》无脑而扭曲的地方是，所有的女性都被刻画成精液上瘾，“啊！给我精液！”这种画风，什么人格啊个性的通通不见……其实我觉得挺没意思的。上一个人到底是上她（他）的器官，脸，还是脑子？假如一个男性希望女人崇拜自己的屌，那么自然会下意识地贬低对方的逼，然而屌和逼却是要相连的，这本身就是矛盾。如果人们自始至终过度重视性别，就没办法发觉人真正性感而有价值的部分，从而变得只剩性别。所以这种本子的目的大概也就是打飞机了，然而要想变得真正性感起来，意即不仅作为一个男人，首先作为一个人，一定要远离这些脸是桃花逼如黑洞的东西。

最后说似乎与肉无关的《剑风》。这部作品我是从剧场版开始入的，所以必然对作品本身缺乏细致准确的把握。以那个年代的设定其实是非常出彩，热血的男主，冰山的男二，别扭而耿直的女主……总之一切你以为在别的作品似曾相识的，那都基本是别的作品在借鉴它。《朱》的《百合》比这片子还要玄幻阴暗，于是我接收起来并没什么困难。然而那些猎奇的日马日剑的噱头，真还不如一个献祭更让我难过（绝不是因为他们什么悲惨命运）。  
从一个侧面来说，这也是一部男尊女卑的片子。除了为了彰显重口味博人眼球，我还真的不太知道直接给女性身体的镜头与性爱场面有什么别的意义（毕竟这片不适合对着打飞机，而常规抽插动作与声优虚假的叫声也没什么美感）。我最喜欢的角色是女主，大概是她的思维我理解起来不困难；而对于男二，则是一开始看到那个下垂的嘴角就开始讨厌了。一般来说，这种讨厌反而应该令人警觉，因为“你讨厌别人是因为他身上有你有的东西”，某种意义上，我就是那种口口声声说着梦想的空洞的人，事实上却既想掌控局势，又不能掌控自己。然而他又太强大，越强大的人，发现自己无能无力的时间越晚，而这会是相当有害，比如男二错误地将一切溃败归因于男主。男主好不容易从压制与厌恶中寻得对男二的需要，又被男二以为女主要弃他而去所干出的苟且勾当给冲了个正着……事实上他那种人沦落到不可能复原的程度，觉得“一切都离自己而去”一点都不奇怪，因为那就是事实。而结合之前的归因偏颇，就变成了“一切都被男主夺了去”。所以名曰献祭，他只是在保卫自己的东西——以自己独特的方式。“为什么人类要……”在男二“觉醒”的时候曾喃喃这句话，我想他在此时厌恶了女性的生殖器，那娩出他的甬道，他也曾在那之间驰骋并招来杀身之祸。在他当着男主面奸淫女主时，后方的魔女（忘了名）评价着男主的眼神美丽，超越了人类……那就是魔性，魔性从来就不在人性之外。

仅仅是一点片面的言谈。我尽量跳出圈外，尝试不作为一个人类来只用同情去写作，来谈这个问题，但是不意味着真的可以置身事外（还是要在内裤上垫纸而且我撸得挺开心）。看过《查泰莱夫人的情人》之后，我一直都在想为什么男主人公反感女同性恋而渴望真正的女人，我想是因为审美与人性的偏颇。说实在的，在当今知乎上所有“长的帅的女人都有哪些”的答案都令我想吐。就连差点成了我女友的姑娘，我也很不喜欢她身上的“中性风”——那是一种性感的缺失，而我欣赏的人是男性特质与女性特质都很出众的人。出于某种心理问题我无法作为自己在自己文中出现，我将自己肢解，献给我的角色，我给他们美丽的睾丸与卵巢，给他们过于完美的娇嫩性器：当那阳具震颤着，一寸寸地在某处紧窒落陷，我希望他们亲吻彼此的灵魂，而不仅仅是对方动情的样子……那是温柔的，充满感情与创造性的，而不是完全来自本能的肉欲，不是要毁灭什么的——是的，我小心翼翼地，怕给多一点，那些漂亮脆弱的器官就无法承受，从而使交媾的肉体与咸湿的失控虬结，丧失了美好，高潮过后空无一物。  
我十分喜爱《查》的结尾，男主人公写给查泰莱夫人的信。事实上那男人，麦勒斯，我与他思路相合（这也真是可怕）。不论男女，人们不肯温柔，太过用力，不过是因为不配得到，或是对之后还能得到没有把握。好的性爱关系可以说停就停，像四季与节律；而不是如明天就世界末日般缱绻至眼前发黑。

人要时刻知道自己在做什么与想做什么，即使是勃起的时候也不例外。虽然知道也并没有什么用……


End file.
